


Frozen I Held My Breath

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obidala. A poem. Padme reflects on her feelings for Obi-wan throughout the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen I Held My Breath

When I met you as a padawan

Our eyes collided in the darkness

I could not speak

Frozen, I held my breath …

When your master died

You became the caring master of a children

I could not speak

Frozen, I held my breath …

When you came to protect me

I felt no more fear for losing my life

I could not speak

Frozen, I held my breath ...

When you went away

Away to a war that I didn't agree with

I could not speak

Frozen, I held my breath …

When you came home

My fingers twined into your hair

I could not speak

Frozen, I held my breath …

When you said you loved me

I could not believe it was you who said those words

I could not speak

Frozen, I held my breath …

When you said you were sorry

You knew that I had been unfaithful

I could not speak

Frozen, I held my breath …

When I passed from this life into the force

I waited for you to arrive

I could not speak

Frozen, I held my breath ...


End file.
